survival course mountain survival
by shouri-chan
Summary: Reviewing all chapters then continuing with plot. before leaving for the mountains they have to survive the classes. VG
1. A trip is planned

Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me

Chapter 1

A trip is planned

Gohan arrived at school in his normal fashion. He few to the roof top and changed from his saiyaman outfit before descending the stairs to his school. As normal he was a little early, so as not to attract attention to his unusual method of arrival. He wandered down the nearly empty corridors towards his locker, when a loud whirring noise could be heard from the roof. "Videl" he murmured looking upwards towards the ceiling, knowing that her helicopter had just landed. "That was close today. Man! She keeps getting here earlier. I'm gonna have to watch out."

Riiiinnnggg

The bell sounded announcing the beginning of homeroom. Gohan grabbed his books from the locker and rushed to class almost knocking over some of the students in the corridor with his speed.

"Today class, I have a very important announcement..." the students moaned. Normally when a teacher says something like that, it meant they were going to have either more homework, a field trip to a museum or a nature walk. All of which seems boring to the average school kid. "… We are going to have a survival course as part of the new school curriculum."

Shocked students slowly erupted with loud cheers, clapping and excited whispering. "Quiet please! This course will include a week in the mountains, where you will have to rely on your own skills and survival techniques. And …" he carried on explaining what this trip would involve to a attentive audience, with the occasional cheers and applaud breaking his speech. He began handing out slips of paper. "Don't forget people that you have to have this permission slip signed before tomorrow, and that if you want to go on this outing you will have to attend after school classes on survival techniques."

As they were dismissed from homeroom all that could be heard from the students was the chatter of what they would bring, clothes… etc , who they'll camp with and how fun it will be.

Gohan on the other hand was quietly groaning. 'How am I going to get mum to sign the permission slip? She wouldn't let me have a whole week without studying?' Something poked him. "Gohan?" 'Wait maybe if I said I'd take my books and study there she might let me go?' The poking got harder "Gohan!" thump 'huh? What was that? Wait isn't that….' "Videl?" "Finally! I thought you actually wanted to stay in homeroom all day." "huh?" it was then Gohan realised that he and Videl were the only ones left in the room. "Dam" he muttered. He'd been to busy thinking (a/n: not a good pass time! Thinking hurts way to much!) and hadn't realised everyone had left or that Videl had been trying to get his attention for the passed 5mins. "Dam" he repeated as he grabbed his books and chased after the quickly vanishing form of Videl.

After school finished, Gohan discreetly made his way back up to the roof only to discover Videl there. 'oh man' Gohan hid behind the wall (a/n: you know the one where the entrance to this stairs is) 'Dende I hope she didn't see me' Videl however had something else on her mind. ' Stupid course! Why would I, the daughter of the great Mr Satan, need a survival course! It's not like I can't take care of my self!' Videl angrily threw her capsule helicopter out on the ground in front of her before flying away.

'Another close call with Videl. I pretty sure she's already suspicious of me, so I'd better be a lot more careful' Gohan thought as he tapped the watch/saiyaman convert thingy and transformed. He flew homewards still pondering on how to explain to Chichi about the course.

As Gohan landed outside his house this glowing blonde bundle hurled it's self at him knocking him off his feet, before revealing it's self to be Goten. "Ahhhh" yelled Gohan as he collided with the ground. "Onii-chan? Onii-chan? Wot's wrong Nii-chan?… hey!" Goten yelped as Gohan tackled him before both ended up squabbling on the floor.

"Gohan?" Chichi voice could be heard coming from the kitchen "is that you? 'cause dinners ready" "oh boy!" yelled both boys as they raced to the house "food!"

"sssooo Gohan how was your day? Did you study hard? Learn anything new? Huh? Huh?" "er..yer I learned plenty I can…" he began reeling of everything he could thing of, that he had learned while Chichi listened with stars in her eyes. 'That's our son Goku! I just wish you could have been here to see him grow up to be a great scholar.'

"mum?…mum? MUM!" "huh? What is it Gohan?" murmured Chichi still proudly thinking of her son. " I want you to sign this form for me." "oh…what's it for?" chichi asked giving Gohan the look. "err hehe well you see OurclassisdoingasurvivalcourseandIneedyouto signthissoIcango, please?" "what was that Gohan?" Chichi asked pretty shocked by the speed at which he spoke. "I said our class is doing a survival course and I need you to sign this so I can go, please? Mum?"

As comprehension kicked in Chichi started to argue "And what about your studies young man! How do you expect to do good in school if you don't study?" "Aww mum it's only for a week and it's.. it's.. it's good for the brain…yer it's good for the brain to have small breaks once in a while." Gohan lied in what he thought was a convincing manner. "Who told you that young man?" " Erm… I read it in one of those really thick books you brought me" "well…ok you can go but only if you take your work books with you and have them finish before you return. Understand? Gohan are you listening?" Gohan had been silently jumping for joy since she said ok you can go and had missed the rest of her lecture, but by the stern look she was giving him he could tell what she'd said, he'd still have to study what a drag. " Hey Gohan who am I gonna train with for a week?" Goten whinged "err why don't you train with Trunks?" Gohan suggested, " Hehe well you see me and Trunks broke the gravity machine and Vegeta said that if he saw me he would…" gulp "Ahh I see ermm… then why don't you invite him over here?" " Nii-chan that's a great idea!" Goten cried and he whizzed around the room. 'Hehe I don't think mum thought my idea was so good' Gohan thought as he sweat dropped at the sight of her face. 'I'd better go train before she starts yelling at me' Gohan said as he disappeared out the door.

Videl however was having the opposite trouble.

"Here" she said tossing the permission slip to her dad. He began to read and a smile soon spread across his lips. "Of course you can go" he stated matter of factly, without even waiting for her to ask. Which she didn't want to do, she didn't need to go on some boring trip to the mountains just to prove how good she was. "My daughter! Ha you could teach them how it's really done you'll be able to show them a thing or two won't you? Of course you will 'cause your Mr Satan's daughter!" he laughed as he thought of how Videl could embarrass the people trying to teach her to survive, what he didn't realise was that this wasn't survival as in out on the streets, robber type survival this was treacherous, cold mountain type survival. "I don't want to go on some dumb hike thing!" "What! You are going and what's more you're going to be the best there. Right?" Videl sighed; you couldn't argue with him once he made up his mind, it just wasn't worth it. "Fine I'll go! But if anyone bugs me I'll.. I'll…Ahh" she made a punching motion on the Ahh then stormed out leaving Mr Satan to continue to watch all his merchandise videos.


	2. Lessons mummys and the Campsite

Next day in class.

"Yeah!" Erasa cried as she ran up to her group of friends. "My folks let me go! Isn't it cool!" They all took their seats and Erasa turned to Gohan with a small smile "so your mum letting you come too?" "Of course" Gohan said indignantly. "Why wouldn't she?" "Well I always thought mummy's boy had to study" Sharperner added "No way" argued Gohan, while struggling to find a come back. "Uh huh! This is the kid who couldn't go on the swimming trip without dragging his books along!" Gohan blushed at this and his friends laughed as they knew he was going to bring his books again. Sharperner thumped him on his back in a sympathetic way. "Never mind. You'll live" he stated as the teacher walked into class and the school day began. Lessons were boring but Gohan wrote nearly everything down in his book as normal, while his friends just watched him, bored silly.

When lunchtime came the four friends went to their table by the window and as always Gohan managed to surprise them all, with the amount of food he could fit in his mouth. "Where does he put it all?" asked Sharperner " man if I ate like that I'd get fat!" "Who says u aren't?" Erasa mumbled so he couldn't hear. Unfortunately due to Gohan's saiyajin hearing, he heard every word and started laughing, then choking on the food he was still trying to swallow. Videl leapt up and thumped his back till he stopped. "Thanks" he said while displaying the trademark Son smile. "Yer… well… no problem. Just, what was so funny anyway?" she said as the group turned to look at him curiously. "Hehe err…." He couldn't tell them he'd heard what Erasa had said because of his better hearing so he made something up. " I was just thinking about Sharperner getting fat" thump " hey Sharperner you didn't need to hit him" Erasa said while checking Gohan's head for a bump. When she found none she returned to her seat satisfied.

The rest of lunch was uneventful except for the continuous talk about this new course, how the teachers were actually doing some interesting for once and whether anyone should be worried about this.

After school.

"Welcome to the first lesson on survival, as being warm and dry is the most important part of survival on the mountain I thought it would be appropriate to start with the shelter building" Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sharperner, most of their class, and a couple of other classes had turned up to Hatashi-sensai's lesson. "As you'll be on the mountain there will be plenty of material for you to use to make your shelter, but since your not there yet I have made a pack of items for each of you, but there is only enough for 10 groups."

The kids began picking and choosing people to work with Gohan ended up with Videl, Erasa and Sharperner plus three annoying girls who kept cooing and making goo goo eyes at him. Did they think they were pigeons?

"right!" Videl took charge and began to explain what they should do. After a few minutes of debate Gohan and Sharperner were sent to get the pack from the teacher. "But why do we have to go? And why can't you help?" Sharperner moaned before looking round and finding Gohan had gone. Sharperner dashed off, racing to catch up with Gohan who'd already reached the pile and was picking out bits of wood and other greenery he thought they could use. (a/n: there is only natural items in the pile as they would have to find these on the mountain when they get there) Gohan lifted the things he had found on to his shoulder with ease and turned round to find a startled Sharperner staring at him. "wow Gohan H..h..h..how'd you do that?" Gohan mentally hit himself before faking a fall. "Gohan you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine I think I just picked up too much." "Yer I'd say. Man no way you could have carried all that back on your own!" Gohan had to stop himself from laughing, he could have carried twice that much and more but there was his problem, he didn't want people to know about his, Abnormal abilities and therefore had to hide how strong he was.

Videl and the others had chosen a site to set up the shelter and were waiting for the boys to return with the materials. From a distance Gohan and Sharperner could hear Videl's angry voice yelling at the three 'Gohan lover's' to stop drooling and help. The boys chuckled as they approached the scene before them. Erasa was trying very hard to calm Videl but she was failing miserably.

"Hey what's up!" Sharperner called above the yelling. "They are!" Videl yelled again pointing an angry finger at the other girls, before taking the bits of wood from the boys and beginning to build the shelter.

It took 2hours for them to be satisfied with their shelter. They'd built a tent shape (triangle shaped) shelter and were just adding the bedding to it when Gohan sneezed……

AAAAAHHHHH CCCHHHHOOOO!

"Oops" Luckily Gohan wasn't close enough to the shelter to demolish the whole thing, but his sneeze did cause a gapping hole at one end of it, which created a tunnel so you could see through it. The others members of his group, had been wandering around visiting other group's shelters since theirs was finished. But after hearing the noise of the tent being blown apart, everyone had come to see what had happened. Videl, Sharperner, Erasa and the three girls stood gob smacked staring at what was once their wonderful shelter.

"G..G..Gohan? What happened t..to the shelter?" Sharperner asked in shock.

Gohan laughed nervously. "I…it…well…" he couldn't find an answer. "Gohan! What happen!" Videl snapped. "Hey leave him alone! He couldn't have done THAT!" shouted one of the ' Gohan luvers' stepping in front of Gohan. (a/n: obviously she had a death wish if she wanted to take on Videl --) "Baka! I didn't say he'd done it!" Videl looked at Gohan. "There's no way he could have done that. All I asked (yelled more like) was how it happened!" Videl said really starting to get pissed off now. "Videl please. It doesn't matter how it happened all that matters is getting it fixed before Hatashi- sensai comes back to judge the shelters." Erasa pleaded to Videl. Gohan sighed, and thanked Kami for her quick thinking. "FINE" said the still pissed off Videl while shooting death looks at the other three female members of her group. ' I will find out what really happen!' she thought.

After an hour of rebuilding and arguments they had finally patched up the shelter so at least it would have kept the water out and them dry, if they were to use it that is.

Hatashi-sensai had given them a lower mark because of the patchwork but he'd said they would've been able to survive at least one night in it.

Finally the groups were dismissed and sent home. "I can't believe that happen to our shelter. Oh Kami what did we do?" Sharperner was still in shock and continue to repeat that question all the way home. Meanwhile far away on the lookout post, Kami was laughing hysterically at his poor friend's (Gohan's) misfortune and pure bad luck, which for once had absolutely nothing to do with him!

(a/n: ok I'll skip them going to school, Gohan being stared at and questioned for the incident by Videl over and over again, who was even more suspicious of Gohan now. And of course Gohan's lunch and eating habits. You don't want to read that)

Next lesson: Safety

This time the lesson was taking place in the large main hall. "Ok people! Listen up!" Hatashi- sensai called above the din. "Everyone needs a partner!" "Ooooo" cried Gohan's fan club as a hoard of them surged forward towards him. "Help" he whispered as he raised his arms to his head and began backing away. Videl saw this and for once felt sorry for the bookworm. Not only that, but her own fan club members were swarming towards her to. "Gohan" she said as she grabbed his arm. "Huh?" he looked down "Videl what are you doing?" "Saving you from them and me from" she shuddered "Them" she pointed behind her "oh?" he replied still kind of confused and missing the cooing and whistles from the boys to Videl. "I'm gonna be your partner" she finally stated flatly and watched his face, as realisation dawned on it.

(Videl's thoughts) 'man he can be dense at times! What did he think I was doing? I don't want to go with any of those boys! All they want is to ask me out or meet my dad. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to go with those girls. Dam Erasa! She had to choose Sharperner, didn't she! Now I'm stuck with Gohan. At least I might be able to find out what really happened yesterday. I know I'm not going to leave his side till I do!'(end) she thought with a smirk on her face.

'oh no' Ran through Gohan's head while looking at Videl, who was still holding his arm. 'What's she smirking about? I'm not going to like it, that's for sure.'

"Does every pair have their first aid kits?" came Hatashi-sensai's voice. Which broke both Videl and Gohan's thoughts and made Videl let Gohan go with a jump.

Numerous cries of yes! Were shouted back and the teacher began to explain every thing in the kits. He did this with such detail that most people had fallen asleep by the end of it and had to rely on their friends to poke/wake them up at the end.

It was now their chance to try using the items in the kit. The item mostly being used was the bandage. They had to pretend that their partner had a sprained arm and use the bandage to keep it from moving. Sharperner was trying to wrap the bandage around Erasa's arm but it kept tying itself in knots and with Erasa yelling at him and telling how bad he was, he found a new use for the bandage. As a gag to shut Erasa up and give his ears a rest.

Gohan was having just as many problems with Videl. "Look just hold still" "But your doing it wrong Gohan. It's to tight!" "Ok. Ok. Here did that help?" "No! Now it's gonna fall off!" they kept arguing until Hatashi- sensai came over and showed them how to do it again. "See I told you, you were doing it wrong!" "But he did it the same way I did" ' this isn't going anywhere and I don't know why I'm still arguing?' Gohan thought before saying "ok Videl your turn" he shoved the bandages towards her. "Show me how it's suppose to be done then." "Ok I will"

It took Videl mere minutes to wrap and attach the bandage to Gohan's wrist, While he sat there in astonishment. "Now that's how it's suppose to be done, Gohan you might want to take notice of how Videl did this" stated Hatashi-sensai obviously pleased with Videl. "great" mumbled Gohan, while Videl had a smug look on her face. 'I don't need to know first aid though.' He thought 'if there was anything wrong I'd just beat it up or fly home, who needs first aid anyway.'

"Well-done people! Most of you did very well." Hatashi-sensai sent Erasa a glare, as five people were unwrapping the Sharperner 'mummy' on the floor beside her. Erasa had the innocent look on her face as she shrugged at the teacher. He then continued "We will be leaving for our five day trip on the mountain in 2 days, so you will need to get together in groups of four and remember to make sure you pack everything you need! Because you won't be able to go back for it!" 'Hehe yer' Gohan thought 'right'

Not a lot of work had been done by the students of orange star high school, since they were too preoccupied with preparations for the survival course. Well except for Gohan. He had done enough work for everyone; he had been desperately trying to finish not only his schoolwork but also the extra work Chichi had set him, to take on the trip. He didn't want to be stuck on a mountain writing in a workbook! So he had decided to finish it before he left.

Now as the coaches arrived, everyone was ready to leave. They had arrived early at school and were just having the register taken, as they climbed on to the coach. Gohan sat next to Sharperner and Videl was next to Erasa. Sharperner and Erasa still weren't speaking to each other because of the 'gag and mummy' incident.

The drive to the mountain was long and boring. Even the games they had brought with them soon became uninteresting. 'Just think! I could have flown there in a few minutes without having to sit through hours of driving!' Gohan thought while staring dejectedly out of the window.

It had taken them six long, long hours to reach the mountain and they still had to climb it and find a good campsite. "Ok people get in to your groups! This is it! You can climb the mountain and camp anywhere you like on it!" cheering "but remember if you get into trouble I'll be at the little hut over there" he pointed to the largest 'little hut' anyone had every seen then said "good luck" The students grabbed their survival gear and started the hike.

"Come on guys! Isn't this far enough? Please?" Sharperner wasn't used to climbing and his legs felt like jelly. " Ok Sharperner we'll camp over there" Videl said trying to keep the exhaustion out of her voice, as she pointed to a flat area near a large stream and sheltered by a small patch of forested area. The group (Gohan, Videl, Sharperner and Erasa. They had made sure neither of their fan groups had joined them) slowly made their way to the site and all of them slumped to the floor upon arriving. "Hey Gohan?" "Yer Videl?" "Why are you the only one who's not sweating?" "oh..hehe I used to work out with my dad" ' hope she bought that! I mean it's not like it's not true it's just…he's not here anymore…' 'He's definitely hiding something.' Videl thought.

Everyone removed their gear and was then given jobs to do. Erasa started to gather things to build the shelter with, Videl started the shelter, she was adamant that the same…accident wouldn't happen again, Sharperner had been assigned to collect wood while Gohan, after opening his big mouth and saying he could fish, had been sent to find food.

Videl had just finished the shelter (with a little help from Erasa and Sharperner when they'd finished their jobs) when it started to rain. The fire had also been sheltered so it wouldn't go out. The three sat in silence inside the shelter. (It wasn't difficult Cause neither Erasa or Sharperner were going to talk to each other anyway and Videl didn't want to be in the middle of it.) It was at this time when they had just started to worry about Gohan (after all he had been gone an awful long time) when the drenched demi-sayajin wandered into camp dragging the most enormous fish any of the three hungry students had seen. "Wow Gohan you weren't kidding when you said you could fish were you! Just look at the size of that fish! It's enough to last the whole three days!" " What this?" Gohan held up the fish. "This ones yours. It's not very big but I thought it might do for you three." He said giving the son grin. It was Erasa who then noticed the other more enormous fish trailing behind Gohan. "th..th..that one for us? Then who's the other one for?" all three of them were shocked. "Oh this one? This ones mine." crash they hit the floor anime style. They awoke to the smells of fish cooking, and found Gohan sat next to the bones of a giant fish while another one was roasting on the fire. "Hey guys! Finally your up! Want some fish?"

They had soon gotten over the fish incident but were still a little suspicious of Gohan, Videl even more so. When they heard him yell. " Oh wow!" called Gohan. "What?" the others asked a little shocked by his sudden cry.


End file.
